1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat track assembly for a motor vehicle seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a seat track assembly operable to an unlocked condition for moving a seat assembly to an easy entry position from within a predefined comfort range and upon return to a full rearward position the seat track assembly automatically resets to a locked condition.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicles include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicle. A typical seat assembly includes a seat cushion and a seat back operatively coupled to the seat cushion by a recliner mechanism allowing selective pivotal adjustment of the seat back relative to the seat cushion between a plurality of reclined seating positions. The seat back is also often movable to a forwardly inclined dump position to allow easier ingress and egress to a rear seat assembly or storage area located behind the seat assembly.
It is known in the automotive seating art to provide a seat track assembly that slidably interconnects the seat assembly to a floor of the vehicle. The seat track assembly provides forward and rearward movement of the seat assembly along the floor to allow an occupant to select a particular fore/aft seating position. The seat track assembly typically includes a lower or fixed track mounted to the floor of the vehicle and an upper or movable track slidably engaging the fixed track and mounted to a bottom surface of the seat cushion. A locking mechanism is operatively coupled between the fixed and movable tracks and selectively locks the movable track relative to the fixed track.
It is also known in the automotive seating art to operatively couple the seat back and the locking mechanism. When the seat back is moved to the dump position, the locking mechanism is released or unlocked and the seat assembly is biased forward along the fixed track. The seat assembly, with the seat back in the dump position, moves forward to a foremost or easy entry position to allow even easier ingress and egress to the rear seat assembly or storage area. The seat assembly is returned rearward when access to the rear seat assembly or storage area is no longer necessary.
It is desirable to provide a seat track assembly that allows a seat assembly to be positioned at any one of a plurality of fore/aft seating positions within a predefined comfort range. It is also desirable to provide a seat track assembly that allows movement of the seat assembly to an easy entry position outside of the comfort range in response to pivoting a seat back to a dump position and automatically resets in response to returning the seat assembly to a full rearward position.